Tracked vehicles, such as bulldozers, moveable cranes, and shovels utilize idler wheels. The idler wheel is typically mounted for rotation on a shaft, which in turn is fixedly mounted to the frame of the tracked vehicle. Unfortunately, such a mounting arrangement generally causes wear on the shaft at a region within the frame. This wear is often difficult to detect as it is hidden from view. The location of the wear region may also be difficult for providing regular maintenance to the shaft. Additionally, repair of the idler wheel is often extensive as the non-rotating shaft must be removed from the frame and replaced. Such a repair is both time consuming and expensive.